


There for Me

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Yosuke:Can I call you?Souji couldn’t type “yes” fast enough in response.





	There for Me

**Author's Note:**

> 85\. "It doesn't bother me."

It had been such a long week that Souji Seta thought it was never going to be over. People everywhere -- at school and at work -- depended on him to get things done, and he was more than happy to give a hand wherever and whenever he could. The cry for help had been loud and frequent this particular week, and Souji had no time to take it easy and and look after himself. While he ate and slept, all of the actions were for survival, and nothing else. 

He missed having someone to depend on. He knew he did, but all of them were Inaba and he was alone in the big city. He had a video call with Nanako every weekend, and the messages from his friends in the small town constantly flooded his inbox. He knew he had no reason to feel lonely. But he did, and the stress and exhaustion only added more weight to his heavy heart.

Souji sat on the bed upon entering his room and immediately lay down, instead of going through his planner to see what he’d have to do next. _Weekend at last_ , Souji reminded himself. Though he had nothing special planned out, he couldn’t help but appreciate the reprieve.

Then, his phone buzzed.

 **Yosuke:** Can I call you?

Souji couldn’t type “yes” fast enough in response. Of all his friends, Yosuke had been at his side through thick and thin, since their accidental first trip to the TV world. Yosuke was the first friend he had made in Inaba, and the closest _anywhere_. He knew he could lean on Yosuke in a way he couldn’t anyone else, although he refrained from doing so as not to burden his best friend. After all, Yosuke always reached out exactly when Souji needed company.

The conversation with Yosuke was the remedy Souji didn’t know he needed. “Thanks for everything, Yosuke. As always.” Souji smiled into the phone as the chat came to an end. The room was silent once again, but Souji felt more alive now, thanks to Yosuke.

 **Yosuke:** You know, you can talk to me whenever you want to. (Well, not when I’m working, but you know what I mean.) It doesn’t bother me. I’m here for you, Partner, just like how you’re there for me.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
